POKEMON: Shadow Showdown
by TeamPiperM
Summary: After another 5 years of peace in Orre, the Shadow Pokemon are back! Can Brandon stop the evil Neo Cipher from taking over the Orre region and the world? Well, why don't you read and find out! Rated T just to be safe. (And by the way, Nintendo, please make a real XD sequel. PLZ!)
1. Prologue

**TeamPiperM: Hey, guys! Remember when I said that I was going to continue "Frozen World?" Well, I decided to remake it...but not right now. That's going on hiatus for the time being.**

 **But, I'm writing a new one! Hopefully, this one will have the honor of being my first complete fanfic! I wish Nintendo would just announce a new Shadow Pokemon game already, but so far, NOTHING! So, I guess I'll have to do it for them!**

 **Ok! This has been 10 whole years in the making, so I'm not going to make you wait any longer! Let's DO THIS!**

 **Oh...and I don't own Pokemon.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **( watch?v=kAewl3TfxHw)**

It all started 10 years ago in the region of Orre. An evil organization called Cipher made themselves known. They captured innocent Pokemon and closed their hearts, ridding them of emotion and turning them into fighting machines who only knew war. With these "Shadow Pokemon," Cipher was well on its way to conquering not just Orre, but the entire Pokemon world.

In the end, though, Cipher was defeated by a band of heroes. The most prominent of the group was Wes, a former member of Team Snagem, a small-time crime syndicate who was in cahoots with Cipher. After getting sick of playing second fiddle to the organization's leader, Gonzap, Wes blew up the Snagem base and defected from the group, along with his Espeon and Umbreon. Later, they met a girl named Rui who could somehow see the auras of people and Pokemon, and eventually they learned about Cipher's plot. With friends new and old, Wes set out to stop the evil organization's plans for domination.

As they battled the Trainers of Orre, Rui would identify the tainted Shadow Pokemon with her powers. Then Wes used his Snag Machine, a device that turned Poke Balls into Snag Balls which could capture the Pokemon of others, and took the Shadow Pokemon from their selfish Trainers. Overtime, he managed to purify them and save them from their wretched state. Wes also faced the dreaded Cipher Admins; the brawny martial artist Dakim, the narcissistic Lady Venus, the brilliant-yet-mad scientist Ein, and the groovy, afro-wearing salsa dancer Miror B. He managed to Snag their powerful Shadow Pokemon, of which three were the Legendary Beasts of Johto, and Miror B's was...er...a Sudowoodo.

Finally, the heroes reached Cipher's base of operations, Realgam Tower. After defeating Nascour - the presumed head of Cipher - and snagging his Shadow Metagross, they were finally introduced to the true leader: Es Cade - or Evice - the corrupt mayor of Phenac City. Evice's Pokemon were all very strong, but his best was a Shadow Tyranitar, the most powerful Shadow Pokemon at the time. The battle was long and hard. However, in the end, Wes was triumphant. He managed to snag the corrupted beast and defeat the rest of Evice's Pokemon. With Evice felled, Cipher and its Shadow Pokemon Plan seemed done for, and it would be done for...for five years.

("STOP THE MUSIC!" - Miror B)

 **( watch?v=_kYeLhzWfNM)**

Unfortunately, Evice was only a figurehead for the real head of Cipher: the Grand Master of the organization, Greevil. Under Greevil, Cipher and the Shadow Pokemon returned to terrorize Orre once more. However, Wes and Rui had disappeared from Orre. Thus, the responsibility of stopping them fell to a new Snagger, a young boy named Michael. Donning a new-and-improved Snag Machine, along with an Aura Reader - a device which let him see the black Auras of Shadow Pokemon - Michael set out with his trusty Eevee to finish what Wes started five years ago. (What did that Eevee evolve into? You'll find out later.) He defeated Cipher's minions and three _new_ admins; the bratty teenage girl Lovrina, the conniving politician Snattle, and the strong yet-smart operator of the Shadow Pokemon lab, Gorigan.

With his Pokemon at his side, Michael stormed Cipher's _true_ base of operations, Citadark Isle. There, he did battle with Greevil's two sons, Eldes and Ardos, before finally reaching the Grand Master himself. Greevil had on his side the most powerful Shadow Pokemon ever created: XD001, a Shadow Lugia. However, against all odds, Michael managed to snag not only XD001, but the rest of Greevil's Shadow Pokemon team as well - including the three Legendary Birds of Kanto. **(How DOES Cipher get all those Legendaries? Usually it's only one or two per evil team.)**

Ardos tried to convince his father to blow up Citadark Isle with Michael still on it, at the cost of the many people and Pokemon still on the island. However Eldes said that they were in the wrong and that it was time to repent for their deeds. Listening to the voice of reason, Greevil dissolved Cipher, seemingly for the final time.

("STOP THE MUSIC!" - Miror B.)

 **( watch?v=uEiMK1M20Tw)**

Years passed, and Orre was at peace again. Greevil died happily with the knowledge that he did not die a monster. Under the leadership of his sons, Cipher did return. But now they are a technological mogul, on levels with Silph and Devon. Now Cipher works to make not only Orre, but the entire Pokemon world a better place. Orre is at peace once again, and in the minds of the citizens, this time it will last forever.

However, the story is not yet over. The final act is about to unfold. The Shadow Pokemon will rise again, and a new hero must save them...before they destroy themselves. This has been an entire decade in the making. This is...

 **POKEMON: SHADOW SHOWDOWN**

...Let's get it on.


	2. Chapter 1: Clash of the Titans

**Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter of "Shadow Showdown." Feel free to tell me if you like it, because your opinions matter to me...unless you hate it. Then I don't care.**

 **Just kidding! Who do you think I am, Eggman? Whether you like it or hate it, please review!**

 **...Oh, and did I mention that I don't own Pokemon? I wish I did, but I don't.**

 **PS:** **CartoonFanatic01, I love your story. It's whimsical like Pokemon, yet it possesses a bit of the grimness present in real life. However, can you do a fellow fanfic writer one, teensy-tiny favor?** _ **Please**_ **don't let everyone who joined the Syndicate actually be evil! I'm begging you! Well...maybe the evil teams and Alberto...and Grimsley. I'd expect him to be sleazy! But what about the others? I know there's intended to be a bit of realism in your story, but please spare our childhoods! They're all we have left! THEY'RE ALL WE HAVE LE-**

 **Ok ok. Calm down. Deep breaths. Deeeep breaths.**

 **Ok, I'm done. On with the story!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CHAPTER 1: Clash of the Titans**

 **(Music: Pokemon XD - Orre Colosseum)**

The sun shone brightly over the Orre region today as the crowd roared with excitement. It was a fine day to battle, and what better place to do so than in Orre Colosseum, the region's greatest battle facility? It wasn't as modern as the ones in other cities, but it was certainly the most rigorous and esteemed of them all. Besides, the centuries-old stadium was grandiose in his own right, being a huge, Romanesque amphitheater made entirely out of old stone. From a Pidgey-eye view, some even said it looked like a person's hand preparing to throw a Pokeball.

The crowd cheered as the two battling trainers walked onto the field, each taking their respective places. The trainer in the Red Corner was just some random, unimportant, run-off-the-mill Ace Trainer, so let's not talk about him. Instead, let's talk about the guy in the Blue Corner.

He was a light-skinned boy around 12 years old. His head was topped with a mess of short, spiky black hair, with the spikes in the front dyed red . His green eyes burned with the energy of a raging fire, and his mouth was spread into a cocky grin. White bandage wrapping adorned both of his arms from his elbows to his wrists. He wore a navy blue jacket over his black t-shirt, which sported the face of an angry Mega Charizard X, and baggy red sweatpants with a black stripe going along the side **(1)**.

His name was Brandon **(2)** , and we'll be seeing a lot more of him in this tale. He _is_ our main protagonist, after all.

"Alright! Let's finish this once and for all!" Brandon cried as he threw his Pokeball into the air.

"Go, Zekrom!"

Ok, I know what you're all thinking: _You're kidding, right? There's no way he could have_ _ **Zekrom**_ _right out of the gate! It's gotta be a black Charizard or something that he just_ _ **named**_ _Zekrom, right?_

How right you all are...or how right you all would be, if you all weren't so wrong.

As the Pokeball burst open, the crowed cheered as the light dissipated revealing a gigantic, jet-black dragon that looked like something straight out of Gundam. It had white eyes with black pupils and red scleras. Its wings were splayed apart like fans, and its arms extended over his clawed hands to form protrusions that looked strangely like baseball mitts. Most impressive, however, was the dragon's massive turbine tail that served as its personal electricity generator. Yes, it was Zekrom, the Legendary Dragon of Lightning itself!

The Ace Trainer, however, was not at all intimidated. He simply grinned. Why was he not scared or even in awe of the Legendary Pokemon before him? Was he overconfident? Was he stupid? Was he insane? Was he -

"I choose you, Reshiram."

Oh...that's why.

As the Ace Trainer threw his Pokeball, the crowd's cries grew even louder as another Dragon Pokemon appeared before them and roared as well. This dragon was like the complete opposite of Zekrom. It was white instead of black. Its eyes were blue rather than red. In contrast to Zekrom's mechanical look, it was feathered and elegant. And instead of electricity, Reshiram had power over fire.

Both dragons eyed the other with immense distaste. This was to be expected, of course. Reshiram and Zekrom were basically two sides of the same coin. Yin and yang ; push and pull; truth and ideals. Each of them wished to see the future of the world go in a different direction; they could never, and will never, agree with one another.

The crowd kept on cheering. The stage was set. The Pokemon had been released. Now all that was left...was to fight **(3)**.

 **( watch?v=a5TFlUDOOtA)**

"USE DRAGON RAGE!" The two trainers cried in unison. Their twin dragon Pokemon released powerful blasts of black-and-blue energy from their mouths, which took the shape of dragons and then collided in the middle of the field, producing a blinding explosion and clouding the area in dust. As the dust cleared, both Pokemon were still standing firm, each awaiting for the other to make his move.

"Ok! Now give 'em a taste of Stone Edge!" Brandon cried. Zekrom roared and punched the ground with its fist. Glowing blue pillars of rock emerged from the ground in succession, moving in a line towards Reshiram.

"Evade and use Fire Blast." the Ace Trainer shouted in a slightly monotone voice. Just as a stone was about to come up under Reshiram, the white dragon took flight and avoided the attack at the last second. Reshiram released a stream of orange flame from its mouth that took a distinctive **大** shape.

"Oh no! It's not gonna be that easy! Use Light Screen!" Zekrom's eyes glowed yellow, and a barrier of glowing hexagonal shapes surrounded it. The Fire Blast exploded against the barrier, making it break apart and disintegrate, but Zekrom was unharmed. "And now, Dragon Claw and Thunderpunch!" Brandon cried. Zekrom's right hand became surrounded by green energy that took the form of claws, while its left hand became supercharged with yellow electricity. It launched itself off the ground and met his opponent, punching Reshiram with its electrified fist. But before it could land the Dragon Claw attack...

"Use Dragon Tail," the Ace Trainer commanded. Reshiram's tail was surrounded by the same green energy that made up Zekrom's Dragon Claw, which took the form of an extremely long lizard's tail. It slammed the makeshift tail into Zekrom, who fell back down to earth. "Use Focus Blast." Reshiram put its hands together, and an orb of yellow energy formed between them. It hurled the orb at Zekrom, which exploded upon contact, dealing even more damage to the already fallen Black Yin Pokmon.

Brandon mentally cursed. He could see on his P DA that Zekrom only had a sliver of health left. One more hit, and this battle would be over.

 _But then again, Reshiram isn't doing too well either_ , he thought. _If we could just get off a powerful Dragon Claw attack, maybe we can even the odds!_

"Use Roost," the Ace Trainer commanded. Reshiram glowed with a white light, and all the damage it had sustained over the course of the entire match was instantly gone.

"No! It has _Roost_?" Brandon cried. He sighed. "Can this get _any_ worse?"

"Use Fusion Flare."

 **( watch?v=owXv2qq5XGE)**

Brandon's mouth dropped as Reshiram's tail turbine started to heat up and glow with a red light. It breathed a stream of fire into the sky, and soon, there was a gigantic fireball with two rings of fire surrounding it above the stadium...or at least that's what Brandon think he saw. He couldn't even look at the thing properly; it was like staring at the Sun.

 _Oh, come_ _ **on**_ _!_ Brandon thought, as he shielded his eyes from the light. _Gimme a break already! I am not about to do this whole thing over_ _ **again**_ _!_

"Zekrom! Use Fusion Bolt!" Brandon cried. Zekrom staggered onto his feet, and his generator went into motion. A hum filled the air as the generator spun faster and faster, glowing with a light blue light. Sparks flew from the generator, until Zekrom was surrounded by a forcefield of violet electricity. Zekrom slowly rose into the air, and with a mighty roar, it flew towards his opponent at breakneck speed. Reshiram launched its ball of fire at its oncoming oppressor, which sped towards Zekrom at high speed.

 _In the name of Arceus, Dialga, and that other one whose name I can't remember right now,_ Justin prayed, _**please**_ _let this work!_

Zekrom and the Fusion Flare collided in midair, locked in a desperate struggle for supremacy. The dragon desperately tried to push the giant fireball back, but in its already weakened state, it didn't stand a Ghost-type of a chance. The electricity around it flickered as the gigantic fireball finally swallowed the dragon up. It plummeted to the ground...for the last time.

Zekrom fainted.

"ZEKROM! NO!"

Four gigantic, red, pixelated letters appeared in the sky, forming a word that Brandon had come to expect, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

 **LOSE**

 **( watch?v=CpL2X8ABGKA)**

"Noooooo!" Brandon cried, as the stadium and the crowd, the two Legendary Dragons, and even his hated opponent dissolved into blackness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wow, didn't expect our shining hero to lose his first battle, did ya?**

 **1: And now, here's where I introduce this story's gimmick. I call them "Shadow Games!" Answer the daily (or "chapter-ly") question, and you get to pick one Shadow Pokemon that will appear in the story (excluding Legendaries). When will it appear? That shall remain to be seen, but it** _ **will**_ **be in the story. The first question is: Which character from another series has a very similar design to our friend Brandon here? And for another pick, here's a bonus question: Why am I calling them "Shadow Games?"**

 **2: Brandon is named after one of my cousins.**

 **3: Deciding which Pokemon were going to fight was a pain! At first, it was gonna be Flygon vs. Garchomp. Then it was Dragonite vs. Goodra. Then it was Dragonite vs Tyranitar. In the end, I finally decided " 'Ya know what? Screw it. IT'S LEGENDARY FIGHT NIGHT!**

 **Well, that's all for now! If anyone has any questions, please review! This is TeamPiperM, over and out!**

 **(PS: If anyone can think of a better name than "Shadow Showdown," please tell me. I honestly have nothing.)**

 **(PPS: Since the people in Orre tend to have totally ridiculous names, I'd like you guys to try and think of some for the story! Just submit them via review and I'll mention you in the chapter I decide to use it! Remember: the stupider, the better! Just...don't make them too stupid.)**


End file.
